Dream Come True
by decorus mortis
Summary: Ginny's been having strange dreams. And what's stanger is that they involve one, unexpected Ravenclaw...Cho Chang. WARNING: ff don't cry cause you don't like ff...you've been warned


**A girl with flaming red hair walked through a path, hands deep inside her cloak. Wind gushed around her making her hair blow in front of her face. The girl looked up ahead the path and suddenly stopped. There next to the winding, beaten trail, a female sat on a wooden bench. The young lady wore a long, dark cloak and a black scarf surrounded her neck revealing only a small amount of jet-black hair to be seen. The red head walked over and sat down, knowing exactly who the young lady was.**

"**Evening, Cho." The red head muttered.**

"**Good evening to you Ginny." Cho replied as she took the young girl's hand into hers.**

**Cho placed her free hand upon Ginny's chin, lifting theyoung girl's face. The two looked deep into each other's eyes before leaning in and pressing their lips upon one another. Both kissed for a few moments before parting only to come back for more. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rays from the sun entered through the curtains of the young gryffindor's four-poster bed, gently waking her up. Ginny sat up in bed, throwing her covers completely off and just stared off into nothing.

_I had that strange dream again. _She scrunched up her nose as she thought. _The same dream with the same scenery and the same people in it. Cho Chang._

"Ginny! GINNY!" Hermione screamed. She looked at the young girl with disbelief in her eyes. "Allright Ginny, whatever. I'll see you down in breakfast I suppose." Hermione waited for a response, but when nothing came out from Ginny, she simply turned and walked towards the door.

"Oh did you say something 'Mione?" The red head asked, coming out of her thoughts. "I could've sworn I heard someone speaking, but I just don't know what was said." She walked in front of her mirror and looked at herself.

"No Gin. Of course not." Hermione said quite sarcastically. "I've only been trying to get your attention for the past…hmm…I don't know…half hour." Coming behind her young friend, Hermione crossed her arms. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

Ginny stripped off her night gown and slipped onsome comfortable robes. Turning she raised a brow and spoke. "How do you know I was thinking? Are you sure I wasn't just dozing off to sleep again?" She walked pass the older girl towards her bedside drawer and took out her jewelries.

"Gin, I've known you since your first year. Don't you think I'd know the difference when you're thinking and dozing off? Besides you had been muttering something, you only do that when you're thinking about something important. So spill it Ms. Weasley." Thesixth year glared at her dear friend as though trying to claw her way inside her mind.

Ginny blushed, how could she lie to her best friend? Hermione knew everything about her. Sighing she looked down at the red carpet. "Well," she started. "Remember those dreams with Cho I've told you about?"

"Yes"

"Well, I had them again last night." Ginny looked at Hermione. "It was the same exact thing as the other dreams. Me and her sitting in a bench at some park. It was near dark, and…and…well you know how the rest goes on." She tried to smile.

"Yea I know. But seriously Gin, I don't see what you're so worked up about." Hermione sat down next to the smaller girl and took hold of her hand. "So what if you're having dreamsabout Cho. Their dreams Gin. That's all."

"You don't get it 'Mione. They're not just dreams anymore." Ginny sighed. "I've been thinking about her more and more. I daydream in my classes and all of them involve her. They're not just dreams anymore, I've been thinking about Cho day and night." The red head plopped back onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling of the four-poster.

"And your point?" Hermione knew exactly what Ginny was feeling. "It just means you like her. You're attracted to Cho. Hey not a bad choice either." She laughed.

"No I suppose not." She said, laughing too.

"Stop worrying about it. You like her and that's final."

"Yes I know, but it's different." She sat up again.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "What do you mean different?"

Ginny stood up and walked back and forth. "It's different, you know. From when you and me we're together."

"How is it different? I'm a girl and Cho's a girl. The only difference I see is that she's a Ravenclaw and older than me."

"No not that…It's" Ginny was cut off by someone who just walked into the room. Both girls turned to see who it was.

Lavender looked at the two suspiciously. "What are you two still doing up here? We've been waiting for ages down there. Ron and Harry have been complaining how hungry they are. Anyways come on, breakfast is almost over." With that she left again.

The two girls followed Lavender down the stairs. As they reached the last step, Ron walked through the portrait complaining about how girls take forever getting ready.

Ginny walked through the Great Hall, eyeing everyone around. _Where is she? She should be here by now. _The young Gryffindor scanned the Ravenclaw table looking for Cho.

"Hello Ginny." A soft voice spoke behind her.

She turned and looked at a slightly taller girl with raven hair. "Oh, hey Cho. How are you?"

"Fine, just starving. I woke up late this morning. How about you?" The Ravenclaw smiled.

_She's so beautiful._ "Oh I'm fine. A bit tired though." Ginny responded. "Well I better be off. I've got a class after breakfast."

"Oh of course, me too." Cho said with a hint of disappointment. She walked off towards her table, then turned. "Ginny."

The red head turned around, she was already halfway, but had hoped Cho would call her back and did. "Yes Cho?" _Cho…Cho…Cho…why in the world can't I stop thinking about you?_

"Umm…uhhh…well," Cho stuttered. "Well are you doing anything later today? Cause I was wondering whether you'd like to play some quidditch, perhaps."

"Of course, I'd like that." Ginny grinned, her eyes twinkling. "How about late this afternoon? Maybe about an hour or two before dinner?"

"Yes, yes. That'll work fine. I'll see you then." She strutted off with great grace in her steps. "That'd be just lovely dear Gin." She muttered to herself, smiling wide.

Ginny stared at the raven-haired girl as she walked away. _She walks with so much grace. It's like she's dancing._ She turned and walked to her own table, thinking about Cho and nothing but Cho.


End file.
